


Hope Town

by SARdONic7



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bad Boy Harry, Banter, Coffee, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Harry Styles, Hurt/Comfort, Secret Identity, Secret Past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SARdONic7/pseuds/SARdONic7
Summary: College and coffee shops: the perfect way to fall in love. But not everything is as it seems for Dria and Harry. Behind the façade hides a girl with a haunting secret that won’t let her go. Behind the mirage hides a boy with a troubled past that he holds close to his heart. Their future hangs by a thread as their past threatens their present. But they must find shelter in hope. If they could just find hope in the brewing storm. The only question is: how?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s), Niall Horan & Harry Styles
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Hope Town

**ALEXANDRIA’S POV**

_It’s a good morning! Wake up to a brand new day! This morning, I’m stepping, stepping on my way. Good morning, you give me the strength, you give me just what I need. And I can fe-_

THAT SONG! As much as I love it, I hate it! It’s a great song, no doubt, but all this happiness, this early in the morning? As I turn off my alarm and roll over in my bed, I feel something soft and warm brush against my face. I open my eyes and am met with my favorite bundle of furry joy and goodness, Midnight. As I cuddle into my puppy’s black fur, my eyes fly wide open. I remember that today is the grand opening of Hope Town.

I honestly never thought I would end up here. Sure, I knew that I wanted to work with children, but I did not plan on opening up a school or home for children. I wanted to inspire kids and figured that being a teacher was the best way that I could do that but then he brought up the idea of opening a school or a home for children in need. He said that it would be a more effective way of helping those who needed help and a place to go. He said that I had so much more potential and could do so much more to help kids. I need to stop. My focus today is the school, and all those kids who had already pre-registered for school come the fall.

There is a part of me that still hurts when I think of him, but a larger part of me smiles. A big grin fills my face as I remember his big curly hair that would never cooperate. My grin grows larger when I think of his corny jokes. I remember how he was always so pensive, thinking through most of his words before they ever left his mouth, how he would always try to see the best in me, all my potential. I know for a fact that if it wasn’t for him that I wouldn’t be where I am right now, but I don’t want to think of him. He still brings me sadness and pain. I wish he were here, though. Wait not here right now as in like in my bed with me, but here for the day, the grand opening. Yeah, I want him to be here so that he can see the grand opening of the school that he helped me to create.

I get out of bed and head straight to my kitchen, where I can smell the coffee brewing. I pour myself a mug, and as I feel the warmth touch my lips and go down my throat, I remember that first coffee that we had together, grande, black coffee, the best!

**HARRY’S POV**

_Today is the day._

_I should be there with her._

_She probably doesn’t even want you anymore, you left!_

_Well, I’m here now, shouldn’t that count for something?_

_Are you kidding, do you wanna go through this again! It ain’t-_

“Harry, you ready to leave? Dria wanted me there early to help, so I’m going to head out. If you still want a ride, I can drive you.”

“Nat, do you think she’ll wanna talk to me? To even see me?”

“You guys were made for each other, and if you think that Jonathan and I aren’t going to do anything about it, think again.”

“Thanks, guys!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This is my first 1D fic, I would really appreciate your feedback! Let me know what you think. Please like it!


End file.
